Lineage
by darkmickyangel
Summary: Just some character exploring with the characters. Something I wrote a few years back and finally got around to publishing. I don't own any of these characters.


I wonder" Satan asked, looking off to the side in thought.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, sword still raised

"Yukio barley acknowledges his heritage at all, and every time I try to reach out to you, both of you reject me" Satan said, eyes flashing, "tell me, do you two really understand what it means to be my sons?"

"You mean besides being the son of the evilest thing known to man?" Yukio said sarcastically, "you possessed me! And killed our father! And you question why we hate you?"

"not that you hate me, no. I will admit I'm not the best dad, you only have to look at the way Samuel dresses to see that." he grinned, I meant do you not understand your roles? You two are my youngest sons, which means you two are /princes/. Sure you might not have grown up in Gehenna. But demons- they are your people! Not in the sense that you all are a demons, but in the sense that you /rule/ them. If heaven was to attack Gehenna you know the first thing all the demons in the area would do?" he paused, looking at them seriously, "they will come to you for protection and orders. Because that is the double blade to being a high level demon. Sure on any normal day they will do whatever you ask them to... but in return you must protect them. You must /rule/ them, or they will kill you. That is demon nature. You follow or you lead. In order to gain power you kill the person who had power to prove yourself the leader, by killing them you take on their responsibilities. If the demons don't think you're suited to lead, they will kill you. By gods will, I created the demons to tempt humanity, therefore I lead them. You can kill me if you want to. But if you do know that you must also take my place doing god's dirty work. That means you are in charge of Gehenna: commerce, trade, politics, laws, everything. I have to regulate demons going from Gehenna to Assiah," Satan paused, and looked directly at Rin, placing a hand over his chest he said "and I must burn the souls of the damned in hell for their sins, if you do manage to kill me you must take on all of these responsibilities, or god will replace you. And I'm not talking just losing a job, he will shoot you strait through the heart with lightning, and take your soul from existence."

"Burn... souls?" Yukio said quietly, "like father? And mother?"

"Yes, Yuri has already been punished for her sins, and was offered the choice to go to heaven, but she decided to remain with me in hell. She is something that has never existed before now, an angel that has not fallen, but lives in hell"

"And father?" Rin asked gritting his teeth, glaring at Satan.

"His soul will be free in a few decades, unlike Yuri he has committed some heavy crimes..." Satan trailed off "if you two accept your lineage and start acting like you are my sons, I could cut his time short, and you will be able to meet him"

"Acting like your sons?" Yukio scoffed, I am not killing any humans"

"I want you to do no such thing!" Satan yelled, pointing at Yukio, the flames around his body flared, making their shadows jump "if either of you kill a human you're getting twice as much time in hell for it when you die! I will not have my sons going around slaughtering innocent people, or demons for that matter! You've already killed enough, don't you think that /massacre/ of /innocent, harmless/ demons went unnoticed?!" Yukio flinched back at Satan's words, "you need to start thinking more like your brother, use your heart instead of those damn guns for once. I would have thought Shiro would teach you better!"

Yukio opened his mouth to say something, but not words came out, after a while he looked down at the floor in shame. He looked up again in shock when Rin spoke, "what is it you want us to do?"

Satan took a deep breath, his flames settling as he calmed down a little "You and Yukio were born with a purpose" he looked at both of them, "Be who you want to be. Not what the Vatican says you have to be. The world isn't as black and white as they make it out to be. Just think on that."


End file.
